Protecting A Playboy
by AlleCullenS
Summary: Bella is an excellent FBI agent who has been assigned the mission of her most important task of her work, protect the key witness to a murder. - Are you kidding? I not care to Playboy and pampered millionaire Edward Cullen. BXE OOC. TRANSLATION
1. It All Began Thus

The characters belong to _**Stephenie Meyer**_, the story belong to _**TitiCullen**_… the traduction is mine.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: It All Began Thus**_

**EPOV**

How had I come here? That was the question that haunted me while still in an office that had nothing to do with mine. I was a famous businessman who was always in the right places I had found in the wrong place.

If only I had decided to go to another restaurant, could still clearly remember the time when it was taken out the back door and did not want a couple of women who had been my fellow bed for a while they saw me, was out and walked down the dark alley to get to my car that was parked on the main street, many would have repudiated the need to walk in those places that say the most dangerous but I had to resort to them to avoid a couple of lovers. Only a few yards ahead was seen as a pair of men killed in cold blood to another, when I stood and I could only hide behind of a dumpster waiting for them to leave and when you hear the screeching of tires against the pavement a few more minutes I stay hidden and then slowly poke me to see that the men were gone and only I left without looking back.

The next morning I had risen, I did a little more exercise than usual and took a shower, breakfast and go to work, but I stopped to see in the papers the death of the brother of an assemblyman who had opposed reforms trade, was the same man I had seen that he was murdered, it took me a millisecond to divert my vehicle without knowing that changing the route would also change the course of my life.

I had gone to the police station to declare what I'd witnessed, they had questioned hard not to call at the time, but now it seems just as selfish wanted my safety, I told them all I remembered the few individuals who had killed innocent man.

Without thinking in less than 24 hours had gone from being one of the wealthiest businessmen and most coveted bachelors a key figure in the trial of one of the most

powerful men and was well known that most of its income was not from reliable sources. But to be discovered began to move his contacts until he found that the key witness, that was me. That was how I became his next target or that's what the police was saying but the truth was something I refused to believe

It had been six weeks in which I continue with my life, still wrapped in my work, occasionally had company of some of the beautiful women with a wink that was enough to have her in my bed and knew that did not require more than a few hours, was the reason why I undertook, For a woman who wanted to ask more of what I was willing to give?, I loved my freedom even though my parents and brothers thought they had arrived when settle down, but I knew that was not yet time, even the woman was not worthwhile. But my world changed dramatically making me believe the words of the police who insisted I should be very careful in each of my outings.

The night before I left the company later movements in the stock that destabilized our plans, everything seemed normal until we intercept a car in an area not very busy, it happened so fast I did not know as I exited the vehicle next to one of my bodyguards and seconds later was on the ground only with a small wound on his arm at the touch of a bullet that had hit the target, two men fled leaving only one that was retained by my men, police and the man who brought the case not long in coming, I was taken to hospital and then to police headquarters where my possible murderer was being questioned, only to discover that he was not alone with the task of killing me, This had become a game against me and it seems that was the target of several murderers, which made me shudder.

I got out of hard chair and looked out the window to see the lights illuminating the city, look at my watch and saw that it was 4 am, and had six hours instead and it seemed that no one remembered that there was only had brought me a cup of coffee that had rejected the check that was found cheaper at the supermarket and I would never stoop to take something that was not of good quality. If I could have left the room but it was impossible because it'd been locked, they had caught me in a nasty place.

It was near morning I hear was introduced as a key in the lock and enter me in the chair, three unknown men entered and the officer who allegedly was in charge of the case.

- Is it possible to go? -. Ask, getting up and shaking my pants. Ignore the faces of disbelief from those who were in the room.

- After last night even think you're safe?.

- Let me introduce myself am the agent, Demetri Volturi, I'm working for the FBI -. I raised an eyebrow. -You are a witness you have been waiting to finally be able to try James Witherdale, all witnesses who could incriminate him have been killed, is in great danger because he knows you and not to hesitate to remove him from his path.

- Last night ...

- Last night was a mistake, if your security had not acted so quickly you'd be in a box, that's why we decided to take charge of safely returning the trial to be in 5 months.

- Four months, two weeks -. I corrected, which seemed to annoy but not more than I was at that time. - My security ...

- Your security will not help, the man who tried to kill is not the only one who is behind you ...-. put my hands to my pockets and puffed with exhaustion, could not understand how to keep repeating over and over again what I already had reported. -Maybe you've ever heard of Alec Bower, we know he is a murderer for hire, but because it has never been involved in the murders we can not jail a month ago was in Russia and now resides in the city.

- That shows nothing conclusive, he may be on vacation?

- We know that this is not, one of our agents has been following and Alec has been watching your homes, he is seeking the right time ...

- It is just the most absurd speculation.

- We are concerned about your safety, we have designed a plan that is foolproof and we are sure we can make come alive complete and testify -. Drop me back into the chair where I had been a long time and devote myself to hear every single word that Demetri said with emotion, but that to me in particular it seemed stupid.

.

_**BPOV**_

It seemed an ordinary day, so I started with my morning routine: turn off the alarm and wrapped myself in workout clothes, take my ipod and went jogging in Central Park. It was a routine that was extremely relaxing, see how many people like me enjoy a little outdoor exercise, but there were a few guys just went with the goal of getting a date, they pretended to have a great condition, but when they thought nobody was stopped and stuck out their tongues like a puppy after a long run, that was something I was constantly and I never tired of laughing.

I took a shower and went directly to the FBI offices, I was proud of being an agent, something that my father was proud but my mother kept complaining to say I was taking too long, I was a girl who must find a good husband and a family. I wanted a little more action something that gave me my job. Take the subway and were down six stations after making my way through the crowd, I stopped at a nearby coffee shop to work to buy a coffee and a donut, "the most nutritious breakfast."

I almost drowned when to enter my office I found my partner Jacob and two of our heads, wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and watch the clock to see who had arrived with 3 minutes before.

- Good morning. - I greet cordially aside my donut and my coffee.

- When you left for breakfast these things? -. Jake asked pointing at my breakfast.

- Even when you'd quit worry.

- I do not understand how it is possible to be companions and together we make the best work is always the live discussion. - I shrugged.

- You better take a seat because I have something to inform -. I sat and watch Jake dutifully tried to read that it was, but he seemed to be thinking about other things so I did not have a clue. - There is an important mission and we need a girl, and you're the best, you're our girl.

- Working alone? -. Ask containing the urge to scream with excitement, this kind of work it was given only to agents who already believed fully capable of handling any situation and although I had had enough time working on this agency did not give me that opportunity.

- The opportunity that many are waiting and is completely yours.

- What should I do? -. I could not hide my emotion

- I think you know who is Edward Cullen ... -. I frowned upon hearing that name, it was impossible not to know who this man was a well-known Playboy, always leading magazines in their conquests of the week, I could not believe he that such men as Cullen.

Even I could remember the time we'd met at a bar and had begun to flirt with me, which seemed incredible, but it was enough to see a gorgeous redhead to ignore me and go behind the woman who was undoubtedly a model had hurt my pride, I knew it was not pretty but what he had done had been very low and it was something I could not forget.

- For your expression that you know of whom I speak.

- Of course I know who speaks to me, but what he has to do with it.

- Your mission is to protect him -. I felt my mouth opened slightly as I could not believe he was saying seriously. - He's the key witness to convict James Witherdale, Mark has been following that Alec Bower's watching our witness, so we decided to intervene, we will not allow again to assassinate a man trying to help.

- But ... why me?

- Well ... the mission will be to change his identity out of the city and no one suspected, but must have someone who is guarded 24 hours a day, so we decided to build one identity of a married man, so you pretend to be his wife.

- Are you kidding me? I do not take care of the Playboy millionaire and darling of Edward Cullen -. Yelled annoyed.

- It's a unique opportunity, you're the girl who has done the best job. You have to think that if this goes well, a promotion will be knocking on your door, you can choose the best cases and increase your vacation -. I bit my lip and hide my face in my hands. - You can not fail us.

- Do you have an idea of what you're asking me?, Could be someone else, but it's Edward Cullen -. I said annoyed.

- What's wrong? -. Jake asked in a tone of disinterested, but he knew the story had been in place. He cast a menacing glare but does not hide his amusement.

- It's just the kind of man with which I would not have any kind of link -. Jake into the look of a clear read _"That's not what you thought when you were flirting with him"._

- Forget about that and be objective, go to the man who saved his life, Alec always know that it does the trick.

- I think it for a few days -. I asked even shocked

- No -. The response was cutting the other man who had stood by and that Demetri was like one of those who handled the agency. - This is an important event in the evening tried to assassinate him, so we must act immediately.

- I will -. I said, be objective, I had to leave my private life aside and focus on the protection of a witness because that was what it was ... a witness.

Both men smiled delighted, but my friend seemed puzzled by the access to take the mission, it was a unique opportunity that I could not miss.

In minutes, I learn quickly what it would all work, could not believe that a man like Edward Cullen had agreed to live in place like they were showing me was something that was sure he did not know he had always lived full of luxuries, was a millionaire since the day he was born, but it was true that since he had started working as vice president in the family business had increased his capital, so he could tell his fortune, one that had nothing to do with his family. And now going to leave everything behind. That did not matter, it was only five months of sacrifice for his life, and of course it was worth.

We left the office and went directly to the police station where was Edward Cullen. We stopped outside the door where they were talking to him, and was heard as clearly seemed very upset, I kept remembering the important man he was. On the way I had said that he still did not agree because he believed that the world would end if he was not in his position in the company Cullen.

We entered the small room, earning us a haughty look of a man who was supposed to protect, but he was not able to do so if he was behaving that way so typical of a spoiled millionaire and it most likely end up killing him self or at best of cases could be chained in the basement of the house he would live.

- I still think you should let me go and not hold me like a criminal when I am the victim of an attack -. Growled moving about the room like a caged lion.

- If you are here is because we care about your situation Mr. Cullen, is a valuable witness that we must protect. Last night was just a fluke, but behind you is a man we hired as a murderer.

- And how to allow free follow? -. He ask with superiority, I crossed my arms in exasperation the tantrum by children and listen to Demetri mutter a curse against a foolish man who tried to convince.

- If still at large is because although we know there is nothing linking him to the murders, does not leave a trace, the evidence we have is not enough to lock him up.

- The plan that you have, I think are completely absurd, you do not understand that I can not disappear for 5 months.

- If you were a sensible person would accept Mr. Cullen. Do not want to lose 5 months but you risk to never return to the company, does not realize that he wants you dead? -. Talk at a leisurely pace as if you were talking to a young child. But I found it incredible that a man like him could not understand the danger he was engaged, did not know if that really was unaware of the magnitude of the problem or was just another case of machismo, where the dominant male pride not let act rationally.

- And you are?... -. I was embarrassed to see me as his eyes traveled up and down, just to make a more pronounced grimace.

I knew he saw me as a model but that was because it was not, worked for the FBI and always wore pantsuits and jackets, I knew that I had a little baggy, preferring to hide my figure someone pointed out my shortcomings. And though this man was making me feel uncomfortable not proved.

- She's the agent's Swan and we have chosen to represent the role of your ... -. before Are could finish a laughter came from the lips of the arrogant millionaire, deep breath and kept my chin up, I would not let him to see what had affected me his joke.

I apologize politely and left the room to contain my desire to kill that individual at that moment, I had never felt so humiliated.

- It can not be serious, that's not a girl. It is a scarecrow -. Listening behind the door, I had sat in chairs off to not see it, but it would have been better not go further to listen.

Listen to my superiors tried to reason with him as he was making fun of my appearance, I look at one of the lenses, to see that I did not look like he was describing. But it was understandable that not seem a big deal when he was used to being surrounded by women of exquisite beauty: models, actresses, singers, heiresses and even noblewomen. What more could he ask me, I was a normal girl who had grown up in a normal family, as he had grown full of luxury without having to worry about anything.

I could not explain how I had left wrapped up his words, it was clear that the only thing he had been looking for was a good night, initially had been a good option, but this woman just entered the local me as if I set aside it was nothing, only I had left to go along with the woman who was more obvious that this is going with him that night.

- Swan -. I up and left my thoughts when I heard the voice of Demetri, he indicated that I came back and whisper "ignore this stupid millionaire"

Just entering the room I ran into Edward's eyes looked back at me so evaluator then let out a snort.

- You sure this is the best you have? -. I clenched my fists, knowing that concerned me.

- Many would be more than pleased to know that it would take 5 months with this girl, not only is beautiful, intelligent, an excellent strategist, but a girl excelled in combat, making it more dangerous. So I advise you not to make you angry or you better not sleep because they do not know what can happen -. He raised an eyebrow and I just smiled scornfully aside from.

- She may have many skills, but she is not what is called a girl ... graceful. And I doubt that someone with good eyesight want to spend much time with her.

- I may not be a beauty to which you are accustomed ...-. I stopped when I heard murmuring an obviously take air for not telling him what he deserved. - But at this point, what should worry about your safety. But do not worry about anyone recognizing and his millionaire status and seductive man is not affected by being with me.

- That's hope ... What do you do to me? -. He asks, with evident anger and what appeared to be angry.

- Just a small change -. Demetri mutter as if it was not anything drastic, I could not wait to see how he reacted to the change that awaited him.

**---**

* * *

Well, how you could see this story could be so amazing, but the wrong of all this, is that this story is in-process, for that we have to wait for the real author and the for my translation. I hope you can enjoy it and be good with me and leave me some review. The other chapter of TTTUOL i don't when I update it, I have finished it, but I wanna wait to could see if the readers can tell me something about the story, because it appears like it doesn't like to anyone. Anyway I will finish the story...

You know, tell me if you like it. :)

xo

AlleCullenS


	2. Changes

The characters belong to _**Stephenie Meyer**_, the store belong to _**TitiCullen**_, the traduction is mine…

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Changes**_

_**EPOV**_

After I agreed to protect me, I was released from the torture of being in that little room that they dared to say office. I drove for a couple of corridors to take an elevator that was apparently used only by the chiefs in command and that led us to the parking lot where we already expected a black SUV that clearly belonged to the FBI.

I was just inside me sit on seat and remove my tie, throwing my head back and feeling comfortable for the first time since it last night. Ignore the voices around me only pay attention when I hear my name.

- Before I become a hostage I contact my personal assistant.

- From this moment you can not talk to anyone. - Demetri said, he snatched the cell phone they had given me when we left the police station.

- Do you intend to I disappear so suddenly?

- His family was informed of the incident last night. They were also reported to be under FBI surveillance and therefore during that time can not talk to you, only we keep them aware that you are in perfect condition.

- I can not go, you have no idea what I mean ...

- You see that your business survive without you during these months ahead -. Said the girl would pass by my wife.

- That may know someone like ...

- Stop! -. She said with exasperation, she turned aside my papers she was reading. - We must be together for several months, it is clear that I am not of your total pleasure ...

- Never, I would marry a woman without grace as you. - The truck stopped when we entered the parking lot of the headquarters of the FBI.

- As I said, I'm clearly not to your liking, in the same way that you either like me for me. But for my work I have to take care and hope to cooperate in the best way or you can make your stay enjoyable is not much I can make our timeshare is a torture. Having said that, under the truck.

- Officer Swan -. The call the man on the passenger seat and was clearly one of her superiors.

- Sorry -. is seeing the man turn and stopped for a moment looking at me. - Not really sorry, only he also made clear that I like and that if he keeps behaving as usual will not hesitate to keep him handcuffed in the attic of the house where a live -. raised an eyebrows and turn away from us leaving us everyone silent.

- Was that a threat? -. I ask the man who had rebuked at first but then had not said a word.

- It was a warning the boy who stood beside me and whom I remembered as Demetri.

- Do you plan this for several months with her?

- The agent Swan is always a fairly quiet girl, but any reactionary like that, if attacked constantly as you has done since you saw her -. Let out a sigh and get off the truck according to men. We entered the elevator immediately set in motion.

- Do you want some advice? -. Demetri speak without looking at me. Although I did not answer the wheezing passing his hand over his face, looks away from the numbers that marked the floor that we were going to looking at me. - Stop attacking the way you're doing, she just does her job, which is to protect you, but it does not bear your being insolent superiority and your hurtful comments. Do not forget that your life is in her hands, and she is making the decisions and you will not be able to oppose.

- Do not talk seriously? can not leave me in the hands of a girl you just threaten me.

- She only gave a warning, you have won -. The boy touched my shoulder and I see his hand in a derogatory manner by making the withdrawal.

Thereafter none of the men I look back, just talking among themselves. They took me to a room where a group of people who moved from side to side and only stopped me for a few seconds and then continue with their activities.

I sat on a chair to begin the change, first haircuts. I get off the chair when I heard that the next step was to dye my hair. I take a few seconds to let me do their work and prepare for when I look in the mirror and I should meet with my auburn hair characteristic.

About two hours was what led them to his hand, when they were finished I was allowed to stand before a mirror that showed me a man who did not recognize as Edward Cullen was. In its place was a man wearing clothes that did not check whether the measure had not been bought at a secondhand store, my hair was an inch shorter and was stained a dark brown, I was forced to wear colored contact lenses honey and also had added a pair of glasses that did not increase apparently made me one of those nerdy kids from school.

_**BPOV**_

After I make it clear that he would not continue to be allowed to treat me as if not worth anything, if his life depended on me, between the elevator and went to my office where I met my partner was Jacob who just see me rise from my chair a smile.

- I see now the problems started.

- How can you say that? If Edward Cullen is the most gentlemanly man there -. I said sarcastically moving from side to side of the office.

- He can not be so bad.

- He has done nothing but complain about it I have to do the role of his wife, he called me tori.

- Like I've said a million times ... -. I raised an eyebrow -. ever I said good scarecrow, what I have said is that you should fix you a little more, you're a beautiful girl who hides in clothing too formal also appears to be a couple of sizes bigger. I do not understand because they presume the body you have.

- I don't have a good body, you also remember that it is not a modeling agency and what is less desire to be stared at me. All the men in this office are to a girl in a skirt and it looks like the strip with a look, maybe some like it, but not me.

- That means that he does not recognize.

- Why would he? It is more than not -. I said as if he really did not care, but the truth is that even affected me the way he had treated me. I did not understand as there were women who loved this man so arrogant that he had been with many women, with whom I had nothing in common.

A few minutes were the talk to Jake, because after I had to go to change my appearance a bit, actually it was just change my dress as a girl by nature was quite simple.

Talk to my superiors that they got me a couple of pages where it was written all about our new identities.

I like him use my middle name and surname would Masen, would be a homemaker who also had a certain fascination for the antiquities and he would be employed in an office where he worked in the area of systems, but due to illness had disabled and working from home. And we'd be in Forks at home a course my brother, since both wanted to have a break from the city and enjoy the fact that only a couple of months we married.

Practically we were a newly married couple we should behave as if our world revolve around each other, at least it looked newly married couples. Something we wanted to appear but the rate we were going would be difficult to achieve, I could not imagine the nightmare that would be with him for so long.

Wait for all indications and nodded to each of the orders without protest, was signing a conviction. I would spend nearly five months living with a cocky man who thought the world revolved around him.

I was in the van that would take us to the airport for our flight to Seattle and then lead to Forks, a small town that lent itself as the ideal place to hide a spoiled millionaire. Nobody in their right mind would expect that the great Edward Cullen is hiding in a village where he should behave like an ordinary man and would be away from all the comforts to which he was accustomed.

- This will give me allergies -. Buffet to hear complaints from Edward, you look at a few seconds and try not to laugh, her hair looked like it had cut a beginner, his fine clothes had disappeared and now his body was covered with simple clothes that surely had bought in the same thrift store where he had left most of my clothes had green eyes were hidden by a honey-colored lenses, which contrasted with his new hair color. - Is that funny?

- Yes -. said .le away my gaze.

- Good luck Bella

- I should need it, Jake -. I told my friend who had come to say goodbye and to give me an envelope was a copy of the key to our beautiful vehicle that was waiting for us just we got to Seattle.

We were accompanied by a couple of agents who would make sure we got right to board our plane, we were inside the plane just the cocky millionaire would be entirely my responsibility. The most difficult and important mission of my career start, was responsible for a life, but must prepare for the times when it was me, that would kill him.

We got off at the airport entrance which was crowded as any day, before leaving that Edward gave a quick glance down to ensure he was safe. We put our packs on a cart and push it as the great Cullen nor annoying. I knew that little change had a good result when we pass a group of paparazzi and they were unaware that they had passed along to one of their usual prey, a man who appeared at least once a week in the covers of fashion magazines. He had gone unnoticed and I fancied a little smile on his face as if that detail would have liked, but the smile did not last.

- I refuse to travel in ...

- We're not here to please Cullen -. I remembered telling him to sit in a chair while our flight was announced.

- Turist class? -. Said just seamlessly with clear discomfort. I could bet my pay one month that he had never ridden in this class, it was on first class or in his private jet.

- You better give you the idea. From this point keep an open mind ... you will have many new experiences to tell -. I said just moving my lips to prevent someone would listen but not hide my mocking voice.

- This is the worst thing that could happe ...-. His protest died when I heard the murmur of the paparazzi who fired the flash of their cameras, but what he really called his attention was that they said his name. - Damn!

- Stop looking at them. I making my order, he grunted.

- What does that mean? - I shrugged my shoulders and looking to make it clear that he was not the place to talk about what happened.

They had hired a guy who looked like our witness, the agency would use it as a decoy. We knew that Alec was the slope of each of the movements of Edward so that would lead him into a trap, we would take it to one of the vacation homes that had in the Greek islands. Alec would not hesitate to come to complete his plan and kill the only witness but did not expect was that we were driving into a trap, upon arrival in Greece, the guy they used as bait back and one of our agents take the place of Edward waiting for our murderer made his appearance and his capture to ensure our witness.

It was a plan that had seemed a bit unreal, but I need only see that the paparazzi had swallowed it was the real Edward to know that had high probabilities of the plan worked.

The call for our flight was heard and we both headed to deal with, but not before my peers wanted me luck with my new husband.

For Edward's displeasure touch us in the seats at the center, had protested because he liked to go near the window, forcing him to close his mouth when I notice a couple of people looked at us strangely.

During the flight was quiet but he keep moving the seat making it clear that he felt uncomfortable as it was not what he was accustomed. They hit him in the arm when an attendant step with the cart down the aisle and the woman who was traveling with my tongue not click when Edward asked her to serve as a watermark with which it had and he growled at the flight attendant for not fulfilling one of his desires.

- Excuse him, is that he does not like flying -. I said to the girl who looked a little scary.

- But ...-. I interrupted his protest by giving it a stomp.

- You behave -. I snapped.

The rest of the flight passed without incident and grateful when I heard we were about to land. As expected encouraged Edward few steps ahead of me and went to the band which did not bother to take your luggage.

- Sorry -. I said without pretending my annoyance, had taken his backpack and had dropped on one of his feet and then throw him mine I hit his legs.

With trouble took his backpack but did not bother to help me with mine. We walked through the crowd and take him to the parking lot we looked parked our vehicle.

- There is -. when I saw him, a smile formed on his face and notice the tension in his shoulders disappeared.

- Until they did something right -. I stopped to see he was going to wrong car

- That's not our car genius, this one it is. -. Hit the hood of the old pick up that was next to mercedez he believed would be our transport.

- Are you kidding? -. I refused to open the driver's door with the key he had taken from the envelope that I had given before leaving the agency in New York.

He said a few words I knew were not to be the most pleasant, threw his backpack on the back where I had planted the mine, got in the passenger seat, throwing his head back. I stretch to take second on the glove that he was facing Edward.

- Another surprise? -. He asks looking at the envelope.

I opened it to take a couple of partnerships that were the proof that we were a couple.

- They're so common -. I rolled my eyes the ring by placing my finger and turning the pickup to get to our destination.

The car made more noise than normal and had a clear note that it should not increase speed as it could seriously injure them, but I do not care about not having to drive at high speed, going to a prudent speed also allowed me to observe the landscape that surrounded us.

- They try to protect me or kill me? -. I look him for a few seconds looking away from the road. - This vehicle is a death trap.

- At any time you stopped complaining? - Snarled returning my attention to the road and unable to avoid squeezing the steering wheel.

The sign that told us we had arrived in the road appeared, I followed the directions I had written to get to our house on one of the banks away from the curiosity of the other inhabitants of this small town. It took only seconds to give the address, I stopped in front of a two-story house that clearly showed to be uninhabited and shouted urgently being remodeled.

- We arrived -. I announced, pointing to the house.

A smile formed on my face, seeing the face of terror from the arrogant millionaire I had to protect. It would be fun.

**_..._**

* * *

T/N: Hey guys, thank you so much, for all that has read the story, just yesterday this story has like 100 hits! And it makes me so happy when I saw it, anyway this chapter I translated today, because the author updated yesterday-night, and like I love you, I put it today. Idk when I put the others chapters of the others stories, probably soon, Idk. Hope you enjoy it, because I read it when I was with the translation, so we have read the same :)

Leave me a review you know, to make me happy... sorry for the mistakes if there are.

Thank you again

xo

Alejandra.


	3. TN

T/N:

Tock tock.. May i?

Hey all that are following this story, first of all I want to apologize for haven't updated this story, but i've been really busy, i know this is not an excuse to have left the story this way, but it wasn't something i wanted to do, also I didn't want to come with a note, because I know everybody hates it… but the good thing to you is I'm working in the next chapter... I hope to have it this afternoon, but if I can't it'd be in a couple of days :) I want to let you know this story has a sequel, I have the permission to do it, and it only has around 9 chapters up, but I don't like the way it's going to, so when the story ends I'll translate the first chapter and you can decide if you want the story to continue… thank you for your patience and I'd love if in the chapter are more reviews :)

Xoxo

A


	4. House this is not a house

The characters belong to _**Stephenie Meyer**_, the story belongs to _**TitiCullen**_, the traduction is mine...

**Ch****apter 3: House... this is not a house**

**EPOV**

However with my image change and become an eyesore, one that at least now if there was next to the girl who would go through my wife.

When I thought that my appearance was the worst, I had not seen the disgust of clothes they're waiting that I have to use.

- You have no choice Cullen, you should get it.

- From where they has taken it?... a dump?

- We know that is not what you're used to, but that's it, you must be someone else. - Demetri mutter wearily. - And you'd better put it, we have no time to lose.

To the inevitable, I dressed in synthetic clothing they had brought me had nothing to do with the clothes which I was used to.

I took back the elevator with a group of men apparently were only there to take care of me not to escape and follow their orders.

-This will give me allergy –. Protest pulling-neck sweater that was starting to sting, I looked up to see the girl who was inside the car; her clothes had changed but was still looking quite simple.

The road to the airport was quiet, when we came they prevented me down immediately, a couple of my companions as well as the Swan agent got out and check the perimeter to see that there was no danger, when they realized that everything was in order, let me down and walked straight into where they were planted a group of paparazzi who did not recognize me and I caused a bit of satisfaction, was the first time in many years.

The ugly part was when I saw that we would travel in economy class, never in my life had gone that way, that is why I had a private jet. My protests died when I heard a loud murmur indicating that someone important was in place, I could not believe my eyes, the paparazzi were shouting my name like crazy and like my man at the scene and was guarded by my team security.

She refused to explain what it was, but I didn't like it while I had to suffer I do not know which place, a stranger enjoy my stuff.

Air travel was the worst I had been, the seats were very uncomfortable and very small space, something that seemed to bother the Swan agent and rebuked me after a stewardess told me they did not have the type of water I asked ... actually demanding but what was its work to please the passengers?

Upon landing and go through our bags she intentionally threw them to hit me so it does not help her with it and let it take over.

When we reach the parking I smiled when she would point out that our car I could finally say they had done something right, but to my surprise, our car was a dinosaur ... it was clearly a deadly weapon. Just got on the car if you could call, she handed me a wedding-ring that was to take to make our lies out credible, need not be an expert to see it was quite common.

The road made me forever and I felt uncomfortable going to a step that even a turtle would leave us behind, but she seemed to be enjoying the scenery, seeing her face made her look relaxed a little better, I shook my head at these thoughts and I dropped one of my sentences arrogant on the vehicle and so strange that the FBI had to protect their witnesses.

When we reached our destination listens to let out a sigh and take a road where I could read were the directions to what would be our home, I was so engrossed watching the house that we passed and the separation that existed between them which was a little privacy, all were too simple by making it clear that no one knew the meaning of what were the luxuries, the good life.

- We arrived. - notice stating the house that was on my right side, just saw I could not avoid panic.

- It would collapse at any time; I don't know which the concept that you have security is -. Rolled her eyes and fell from the truck as if I hadn't said anything, took her backpack and headed for the small concrete road leading to the porch steps, stepping on each of these steps creaked.

- Come on Anthony -. I raised an eyebrow to hear her call me by my middle name.

Take my stuff and I followed her watching what was supposed to be the front yard, was covered with weeds and not surprise me that in some kinds of snakes inhabit there.

When we entered the house she closed the door and immediately moved one of the paintings that were next to expose a sophisticated alarm system.

- Welcome to your new home -. She said mockingly.

- This is not a home, this is awful! -. I said walking quickly all that was around me: a room that was clear wasn't new, a dining room consisting of a table for six people but not all the chairs were the same, the curtains were the ugliest I have seen -. I won't live here.

- Unfortunately you are not able to choose it, this is our home and while more sooner you do to the idea will be best for you.

- As you intend to live in a place like this. It's horrible!

- It's a safe place and is the only thing you should import.- I saw her looking for something in her huge bag and when she found it, give it me. - Read everything there is specified what must be memorized and the role you must take to arrive alive at the trial.

- That clever -. I said to see that used my middle name plus the name Masen. - And as I must call you. - Marie or baby?.

- I think that is obvious. Dare to call me baby again and I will ensure that you regret. -Hiss.

- Do Iyou attack me? -. I said softly, looking her at the way I saw the girls falling at my feet.

- Provoke me. I look her at her invitation so seductive That made her mad. - Stupid! - She said before she hit on the head and toward the kitchen.

- I accuse you of beating me.

- Nobody punish me as long as you safe -. She said as she returned with my drink a little water.

- What you get for all this? "I could not stay with the doubt of knowing that was what motivated her to risk her lives.

- A promotion.

- I mean not only protect me, I mean that's what you urge to take this profession?.

- What can that matter to you? .- she avoid my questions curtly, step beside me and leaned back to take a wither on the ground that she was giving me a pretty nice view, her pants had followed in her back hiding under those baggy jeans. - I'll show you your room.

I followed her but she stopped me before entering a room, she reviewed it quickly before let me in, was just as deplorable as the rest of the house but it was widely appreciated and it was then that I realized that there was a bed.

- Are we going to share room?

- Of course not! -. She yelled irritated. -My room is in front.

She left the box on a chair, checked the closet and under the bed giving me the view that made me really want to see if that body had horrible I thought, or hiding a body worthy of admiration.

- What do you think you're seeing? -. She threw the first thing she found, just giving me on the shoulder.

- You have good shot -. Muttered rubbing the injured area

- Failed, went directly to your head but you moved -. Got up shaking her knees. - We will have to clarify some things.

- On top of what's here? -. I moved the leaves that were in my hands.

- I never want to find you looking at me the way you were doing a second ago, I do not want you to touch me and I hope you set to be in these leaves, but above all you will do everything I say.

- So you're not so immune to my charms? -. I lean on the wall behind the door with no hiding my smile.

-. Stop believing you are so awesome; I never would have something with a man like you. Can that are so many girls would be happy with the crumbs that you give them, they conform to be other girl in your bed, but are women who have dignity and a brain to know that being with you is a waste of time -. The smile that had formed on my face was cleared and gave way to a tremendous surge of anger. How she judged me without knowing anything about me?

-. What can know a girl like you? -. Spit upset about while looking at her and contrary I was expecting, didn't back neither her look get down kept her chin up looking at me with the same intensity I was.

-. You make it clear I'm not a girl; you're just 4 years older than me.

-. So you're 28 -. She nodded-. It doesn't give you any experience. By the tone of your words I could say you haven't had good relations neither a lover who satisfies you -. Clucked the tongue when I saw her lips puckered slightly, almost imperceptibly so that told me I was right -. We can take advantage of this.

-. You forgot I'm a scarecrow -. She growled taking a step toward me shortening the distance.

-. But I'm a man with needs and, I could do a sacrifice if you're the only what is available.

-. You are an arrogant pig-. Her eyes flame throwers and, I still can't believe what I've just said, I couldn't imagine being with her in the same bed.

-. You are scared that I can show you I'm a perfect lover and can break your concentration-. I said arrogantly but in a sexy way and letting my hand caressing her arm.

Before I could react, she made a move that sent me directly to my room's floor, put a foot in my chest and she inclined, shortening her face to mine.

-. To let you clear something, I hate you, and that's not going to change. I won't ever think about have sex with a conceited millionaire as you-. I closed my eyes when her foot was in the most vulnerable part of my body -. I bet you know the men that more boast of their manhood are the littlest -. I opened the eyes surprised just to see how she kept her pinkie up, and a smile was over her face.

-. Any women have complained of my performance in the bed -. I growled upset again.

-. That's what you said, but they can say the exact opposite -. She stayed away from me, took her box and went out of the room slamming the door at the same time I hit the floor with my fists.

**BPOV**

Once I was out of his room I could breathe with tranquility, I came into my room putting my body against the door. I felt a little satisfied for have hurt his ego. I'd shown him I wasn't an easy prey. At least that's what he'd noticed; he hadn't realized how my nerve endings had been activated just with one-touch and it made me remembered the time he'd tried to seduce me, as it made clear the reason because I should hate him, and I could not be fooled by his insatiable conqueror tricks.

_After a big complicated case that kept us behind a drug dealer for more than a month we were enjoying that the man was being processed. At the first I refused, but at the end I had been agreed to go to the trendy bar where would be my friends and coworkers._

_I had arranged with Leah, Jake's girlfriend and Demetri's secretary who was enjoying between us the victory of another case. She had obligated me to put a little dress that makes me feel naked, my hair was loose and covering my back, my make-up was natural._

_At the first everyone had praised my transformation, but I thanked when the chat took its usual course, the work. Leah was the first to complain, and they began to talk about trivial things and about couples that made me felt so excluded because I was the only who was alone, so then I apologized and went for something to the bar and that way left aside the discomfort._

_I ordered a drink equal to that I was drinking, the barman gave me it instantly._

_-. Let me-. It took me by surprise to see that someone else paid my drink._

_-. I… -. I had been speechless to see who was paying me a drink, was none other than the man who appeared in the most of the magazines and was considered one of the men more handsome and sought in the moment._

_-. I know you can do it, but I want to invite a drink to the most beautiful girl in this place -. Supported his back in the bar being next to me-. My question is what's doing a girl beautiful as you, alone._

_-. I'm not alone-. I said pointing my group of friends having fun, but just one a couple of eyes were checking was going on and that was my coworker Jacob. _

_-. Some of them is your boyfriend?-. He asked at the time he analyzed all that were in the table just to realize that all of them were accompanied -. I see you're the only that are alone, can I company you and make this night unforgettable?-. His fingers brushed my cheek__causing a tingling over the skin that he'd touched._

_Our eyes were connected and I knew he didn't need words to understand that I was accepting what he'd proposed. For the first time in my life I was ready to do a crazy thing, I had always been known for being a girl, who thinks on everything what is going to do, the pros and the cons. This time I would risk to where things take me, was a very handsome man and was interested in me._

_We talked a bit more without revealing our names even though his name wasn't a mystery. We kept drinking until suddenly we heard a few murmurs; he stopped of paying me attention and focuses on the redhead who had just entered, was a beautiful girl and her face was also known, was the model of the moment._

_I turned to avoid looking at her I thought she did not want to be the center of attention, we talked a few minutes more, but he didn't look so interested, he apologized taking his drink with a wink he went away, I stayed a few seconds on the site and then turn around and see him get together the girl and start flirting with her leaving me aside as if I were nothing._

_Was obvious he'd rather a model than just a normal girl, but it was humiliating to feel the gaze of the barman who had witnessed our conversation and he also had seen how he'd changed me._

_I got back to my friends' table where Jake looked at me questioningly, he saw me a few seconds and then he looked where was the man who had humiliated me, I just refused and asked him to say nothing._

That time had been a fool to fall into his trap and believe in his charms. He just cared the physical, and was looking for adventures of a night, what I less wished was coming into his list.

I shook my head taking away the thoughts that had come back and concentrate on my work, I must protect him to testify and then I wouldn't have why to see him again. At least I could feel happy to have hurt his ego by saying that he should be _small_, that's something that hurt every man.

I hoped that the things would have been entirely clear to him. I wouldn't let what had happened this night would happen again. I could not get involved with a man who only was willing to receive but not give. He and I were completely different.

I left those thoughts aside and devoted myself to accommodate my things in my new room while I warned my superiors that we'd arrived and that everything was fine.

Went down to the kitchen to see that there was nothing edible, so we would have to go to the supermarket.

-. I'm hungry-. I turn to see Edward who had taken off his sweater and only was wearing a shirt advertising a brand of beer.

-. There is nothing edible, so we must go to the supermarket.

-. Oh, NO! -. Screamed-. I won't go to a place of that kind.

Loosen the air from my lungs, passing a hand through my hair making clear my frustration. He not only was an arrogant man, he also behaved like a child; is in these moments that I appreciated not having anything with a man like him.

But all this was just the beginning, would be 4 months very… very longs.

…

Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter, a long time has happened but i wouldn't leave the story incomplete… I'm sorry again if my grammar is bad, but I'm still working in it, because I'm not English speaker so is common have a lot of mistakes, anyway I'll check the first and second chapter to try to take away the mistakes are there :)

You know where the button is to leave me some review… doesn't matter if you want to insult me for anything… I'd like to hear what you think about the story or what do you think is coming :D

Xo

A


End file.
